I Know Your Secret
by PiscesAquamarine12
Summary: Rin blackmailing her family. Oneshot/Incest/RinxLen


**I Know Your Secret**

* * *

"Listen Rin, This is the fastest way to get money from from your family." Miku, her teal-haired friend taught her at the cafeteria during the recess time.

Rin stayed silent and Miku take this as a cue to continue.

"Everyone has their own secrets so you just need to look at your parents or siblings intently, like you could stare deep into their souls and do not laugh okay? And then you have to say 'I know everything' convincingly They will give you money so you won't tell anyone. Try it at home."

Rin nodded her head. That sounds pretty interesting actually, she will make sure to do it later.

"Let's go Rin. I'll treat you something. It worked yesterday and they gave me money tee-hee."

Rin made her way to her mother's room, Lily, excited to do the stuff Miku had taught her. Miku is a great friend. Really. She knows a lot of things and always share the information she knows with Rin.

She turned the doorknob without knocking and went inside. Her happy face contorted into serious expression.

"Mum."

Her mother looked up from her laptop. Rin walked over to her desk, eyeing her mum intently.

"Is there something you need honey?"

"Mum, I know everything you did."

Lily's face drained of color, "Don't tell your father okay? Here. Just don't tell your father." She opened the top drawer of her desk in panic and handed her 2000 yen.

"Ok. Don't worry, I won't tell." Rin said and pranced out from her mum's room in joy.

She can't wait to tell Miku tomorrow.

...

Her next target is her father.

Rin went to his father's office to accomplish her mission.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I know everything you hide from mum." Rin decides to improvise her act. If her father actually didn't do anything, she would be grounded for sure.

Her father's body immediately grew stiff. "Don't say a word to your mum." He said and took out 4000 yen from his pocket.

"I won't." Rin felt a little guilty for taking her parents' money but then again, it's their fault for keeping secrets from her.

She exited the room and headed off to her and Len's room.

It's amusing how her parents hide secrets from each other. But secret won't be called secret for nothing.

...

"Hey Len." Rin greeted, sounding as casual as she can when she saw Len is already in his and her room. It's too early for Len. Usually he would get home at 12 or something.

"Hey Rin." She could see he grow tense with her presence in the room. It's been like this ever since 3 years ago when she was still 12 and he was 14.

It made Rin wonder whether he has a secret or not but there's no use doing it on him because he spent all his allowance on condom.

But maybe, she could try it on him.

"Hey Len-Len." Rin approached him, deciding to be nice. "Lenny, You know." Rin hadn't call Len by his nickname since Len started to avoid her like a plague.

"What?" he backed away from her, growing more stiff.

"I Know everything, you know. Every Single Thing." She whispered, nearing her face to his. She is getting better at this. She inwardly smirked.

Len's cerulean eyes widened.

He held his breathe and let out a strangled voice, "You know?"

Rin nodded although she knows nothing.

"Goddamn, How did you know?" His horrified expression clearly showed that his secret is real private and possibly humiliating.

Rin thought for a while and decided to answer with the most safest reply, "You were talking in your sleep."

"Shit." He cursed under his breathe as his face turned paler. "God, I'm so sorry, Rin. I'm- goddamn." He takes a deep breathe, raking his hand through his hair.

"I know it's wrong, God, It's sinful. I just can't stop, I can't control it. I don't know how it start. I should just, die. I'm an awful person. I'm so sorry." He fell on his knees, looking desperate and vulnerable.

Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion, an imaginary question mark hung above her head.

His secret must be awful. Maybe, he impregnate his girlfriend and he has to take the responsibility? Or does he get expelled from school? Does he murder people?

Rin crouched down in front of him, smiling comfortingly. No matter what he did, he is her dear brother.

"It's alright Len." She purred and patted his head lovingly. "It's fine."

He looked up, tears welling up in his blue cerulean eyes.

"Do you love me?" he half-whispered, almost inaudible but with their close proximity, she managed to hear him.

"Of course." Rin replied soothingly, stroking his golden messy locks.

And he smiled before pushing her down to the floor, placing firm grip on each sides of her.

"I love you too."

As he pressed his lips onto hers.

* * *

...

"So how is it?" Miku asked the next day at school cafeteria.

Rin stared down at her lap, unable to answer her question.

"Rin? Did you get something?" Miku repeated.

"Um.. Y-yeah.. I got money and kiss." Rin stuttered.

"You get what? Kiss?" Miku knitted her eyebrows together. "From who?"

Rin blushed deep red.

* * *

**a/n : I know it's unrealistic. I got this from a book by Ajahn Brahm. I thought it would be nice to change the ending. **

**Rin's mum secret : She spent her money, buying luxury dresses, and stuff.**

**Rin's father : He cheats on her mother.**

**Len : He is in love with his dear younger sister. Incest8D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid.**


End file.
